Confussion
by Catuu
Summary: Twister is now an 17 teenager who have this current dreams about his best friend, but that is something that he never could accept, because that suppose to admit something so much bigger, something that he would never want to be. (OttoxTwister)


p class="p1"strongspan class="s1"Prologue/span/strong/p  
>p class="p1" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-No, is no way, definitely not- Twister shake is head at the time he tried to stop think about that, this night was the third night in a road that he's dreaming about Otto this week, this weirds dreams start to hunting him at the age of 12 and since then never stop, but they have to, they need to, that's what twister think all the time.- Stop this stupid thoughts, stop it now-He repeat in his headspan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"The next morning when they met in the Shore Shack as always Twister tried to not look at his friend, ignoring all of his moves, the sound of his voice and every little detail. He have to, that was not normal, not at all, maybe for Otto will be fine, he was a openly gay person since his 15 birthday and obviously Ray was totally supportive because he always be that kind of cool parent, all that situation it was fine for Otto and his open mind family but not for him. His mother will be going insane, and is actually better not think in the way how Larce could react, just last year he and his douchbag friends bit a kid in the school because he was a gay person. span/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"No, definitely no, Twister could not be gay. If he was, all of his life would instantly turn into a  br / –Twist? Are you listen to me?- The voice of Otto wake up the guy for his awake dream, he nod and then he realize that everyone else went home -Stop daydreaming and join me to my house, I need to show you the amazing new skateboard that I just talking about/span/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-What? yeah…sure- Ten minute later their were in the Otto's room looking all of his new awesome stuffs- They are insane bro! Like literally the most amazing skate that I never seespan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-I know, my new sponsors are like obsess whit me, they don't stop to spoiled me whit this stuffs. Obviously they need to keep the most awesome guy in Ocean Shore for their own.span/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-Sure…hey Otto you borrow this?- Say at the time he point it a fantastic pair of rollersspan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-I think is okay, i didn't used anyway- Otto ley on his bed since watches all of his old skate and surf posters, Twister sat beside him -Hey Twist, you really think i became a recognized skater or surfer or… you understand.span/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-Of course, you are prepared yourself for that like for always!- Otto sat toospan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-Yeah, you're rightspan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-Why you ask? you are not sure about you're future?span/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-No, of course no, is just… i don`t know, i always think that for this point in my life i already achieve all my life goals…you know, a lot of awards, my own skate product line, a hot boyfriend, things like that - Twister swallow is spit loudly -Sorry, I always forgot that you're not totally confortable whit my sexuality - Otto laugh used to the Twister's face every time that his mention the world "boyfriend" or something like thatspan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-No, is not like thatspan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-Is ok Twist, i know your family, i understand why you feel little wird for have a gay friends, i don't care, i really appreciate the fact that you still be my friend even if is weird for youspan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-Is not like that Otto! I swear, i told you so, i don't care… seriouslyspan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-Come on, you always put this awful face every time that i introduce you one of my boyfriendsspan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-Maybe because you have like a million of them- Both laughed - I really don't care, is just… is weird thinking about you in a serious relationship, you're always so focused in your own, i can't imaginespan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-I totally can, i mean, i like the perfect couple for everyone, I totally sure that at least a hundred girls have a broken heart because i'm never be into them.span/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-As if! - Otto laughed while he put his arm around her neckspan/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"-When i'm into someone all of you would be sorry for have not that much of the time whit me- Twister going to answer back but he was breathless for the fact that Otto was so near of him, all his face like a couple of inches. Otto smirk a little, and then Twister lost it, all of his composture, all of his tough about keep that little voice in his head quite, everything, at that moment the only thing that he could think was how fast his heart are beating. Otto see it, he know that look, but is not way that Twist was thinking in what Otto believe, there's no way.span/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"A absolutely silence dominated the room. The only noise was the sound of their breaths.span/p  
>p class="p4" p  
>p class="p1" p  
>p class="p3"span class="s1"-Sorry for what i going to do Otto, i really am- And saying no more Twister kiss Otto on the lips, first softly, but then his hands grab Otto's face and start to kiss him whit more passion.span/p 


End file.
